Antologia de Cuentos Infantiles
by angel de acuario
Summary: Son pequeñas historias vasadas en otras , no tienen relacion unas con otras .


**Las alas de la princesa.**

La historia que les voy a contar ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, aunque, si lo pienso mejor, quizá no tanto. Bueno, no importa, este es un cuento sobre Hermione, así que les hablaré de ella. Hermione era una princesa muy pequeñita, que vivía en un reino igual de pequeñito. Todo estaba perfecto en su vida, y desde que recordaba siempre obtenía cualquier cosa que deseara (y no es que fuera maga, sólo que una princesita obtiene lo que quiere, sí o sí). Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando llegó un monstruo. Solo apareció y la vida en Villabeldy, el reino de Hermione, se transformó, tampoco era que fuera un reino muy grande, pero para Hermione era lo único que conocía. Y pasó que una mañana el rey perdió sus tierras y debieron mudarse al extremo del reino, tan lejos, que Hermione, que solo conocía una línea finita, finita en el horizonte, vio hacerse grande esta línea y hasta pensó que la habían cruzado. Llegó a la nueva casa, pero no era un castillo, las habitaciones reales habían desaparecido, no más baño de burbujas que disfrutaba en su castillo, no más pajes y sirvientes, no más vestidos de seda y oro. Preguntó y preguntó pero su pequeña vocecita se perdió en un suave viento tornasol y en esa tierra que no le pertenecía. Hermione al principio se desanimó, daba vueltas alrededor de su nueva casa, pero no era lo mismo que el castillo, en menos de cinco minutos había recorrido la casa entera. Al menos el monstruo se había marchado, le había llevado su hermoso carruaje, sus sandalias favoritas, las joyas de la reina, la corona del rey. Pero cuando Hermione pensó que el monstruo se había llevado todo, ocurrió lo más extraño de todo. El monstruo vino una noche y se llevó la memoria de su papá. Sí, aunque no lo crean, el gran Rey Otón, padre de Hermione, no recordaba a su hija, no recordaba el mundo y se encerró en su casa pequeña y no salió. Cada tanto, Hermione se asomaba por la ventana y lo veía temblando y balbuceando el nombre del monstruo, que al parecer era lo único que podía recordar. Al principio Julieta no le dio importancia, estaba bastante enojada con aquel cambio y no entendía cómo su papá se había olvidado de ella. Cada día más, se dedicó a pasear por el bosque, la reina notó que sus paseos eran cada vez más largos y las horas pasaban y ella no aparecía. Pero en el bosque Hermione aprendió una palabra nueva: libertad. Los árboles, el río, todas las criaturas que habitaban allí se lo enseñaron. Una mañana Hermione no volvió a casa, prefirió dormir bajo la luz de la luna llena, o imitar el sondo del gran búho mientras daba vueltas alrededor del lago o hablaba con las luciérnagas y los dragones dormidos del interior del bosque. Creyó que todo lo que estaba viviendo en el bosque era lo mejor, porque era libre. Pero con su libertad también vino la soledad. Y era como una sombra triste que le hacía compañía pero no abrigaba. Solo dejaba un sabor amargo (como una cáscara de limón) en su boca de princesa. Pasó un tiempo, no mucho, porque Hermione seguía igual de chiquitita como al principio del cuento, y el Rey Otón seguía encerrado, y de mal humor, perseguido por pesadillas muy feas y por el miedo al monstruo. La Reina Malva se quedaba a su lado, un día le trajo sus trajes favoritos (los que había logrado esconder del monstruo), las ruinas del viejo castillo, y hasta una foto de la princesa, pero el Rey Otón seguía sin recordar. El monstruo, a pesar de estar muy lejos, continuaba quitándole a Julieta sus cosas más queridas. La Reina ya no la escuchaba tampoco y empezó a olvidarse de ella. Pero Hermione se cansó, sí, se cansó. Esto de estar sola todo el día resultaba ser una verdadera lata. Entonces decidió visitar al viejo Ermitaño que vivía en una cueva en el bosque. Lo pensó varias veces, por ahí lo espiaba y se asomaba a la puerta de la cueva y luego se iba, pasaba que este señor era un poco raro, pero la larga barba blanca le daba curiosidad. Un buen día se decidió y entró. El Ermitaño cocinaba en un humeante caldero (a pesar de eso era un sabio, no un brujo). Hermione lo saludó y hablaron hasta que salieron las estrellas y ya todos los animales se habían ido a dormir. El anciano le dio un regalo. -Toma estas alas, te ayudarán a volar –le dijo el viejo sabio – Vuela, vuela hasta que no puedas más y luego regresa… Hermione es pequeñita, por eso al principio no entendió. Pero se calzó sus alas y voló muchos días, hasta que comprendió y fue feliz. Julieta volvió a casa una noche. No sabía cómo resultaría todo aquello, pero se escurrió por la ventana del Rey Otón y la Reina Malva y los miró. Estaban dormidos en un sueño profundo, así que se deslizó con suavidad para no despertarlos y les colocó sus alas. Fue un instante casi mágico porque, de repente, abrieron los ojos, recordaron quién era, era Hermione, su Hija, la Princesa. Y lo más importante, recordaron quiénes eran ellos mismos. Dicen que Hermione tomó sus alas y voló hasta su antiguo reino y derrotó al monstruo, pero no sé si será cierto, sólo tengo certeza de una cosa: Hermione es libre y en las noches de luna llena, si ven una princesa pequeñita con alas de mariposa sabrán que es Hermione, Hermione y sus alas de libertad.


End file.
